


A Reasonable Conclusion podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was fine. Talking to Tony about science was fine. It just felt a little bit strange to combine the two and ask to see the incredible scientific innovation that happened to reside inside of Tony’s chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reasonable Conclusion podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Reasonable Conclusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404042) by [thebratqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebratqueen/pseuds/thebratqueen). 



**Title:**  [A Reasonable Conclusion](404042)   
 **Author:[](http://thebratqueen.livejournal.com/profile)[ **thebratqueen**](http://thebratqueen.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reader:[](http://cyranothe2nd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **cyranothe2nd**](http://cyranothe2nd.livejournal.com/)****  
 **Rating:**  PG  
 **Pairing:**  Bruce Banner/Tony Stark  
  
 **Summary:** _Tony was fine. Talking to Tony about science was fine. It just felt a little bit strange to combine the two and ask to see the incredible scientific innovation that happened to reside inside of Tony’s chest._

  
 **File Info:** mp3, 25 minutes

  
 **Download:**  [here](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/A%20Reasonable%20Conclusion.mp3)


End file.
